The Ups and Downs of Crazy Americans
by A.E. Seaflame
Summary: When James, Albus, Lily, Rose, and Hugo are sent to Miami for a week and stay with "Uncle Dawson", they're expecting the worst week of their lives. A week with Americans, and those IMPOSSIBLE accents? Please. But as each child soon finds themself liking the four friends they meet, can they change life at Miami for the better? Or will the week just become a huge mess.


**SUCH A RANDOM STORY! Oh, hello. I don't know, the idea just came in randomnly. Yes, multiple chapters, but this is going to be short. Ish. Austin and Ally: DEFINITELY IN HERE! And that's mostly it...So yeah. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This is before the School Spirit episode, and after the Flash-Forward weekend and Steal Your Heart episode.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hugo's Brilliant Remark**

"I can't believe they're leaving us in America," whined Lily as Rose shot furious glares at Hugo, as she had been doing the entire morning while they were packing. Lily was giving Hugo the silent treatment, as well as James, but Albus, being the kind cousin he was, kept insisting they were not being sent to America for that.

It had all started yesterday at dinner with the two families when Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were chatting about how Voldemort's imprisoned supporters should have stronger and more efficient guards. Hugo, who had been trying to explain to Albus about why the Chudley Cannons were much more better than the Falmouth Falcons, was irritated at being cut off by the loud voices as his parents argued. Again. Ron and Hermione always argued, but somehow seemed to sport grins and start becoming affectionate after every fight. Apparently, a rather large fight had created him. He didn't get it, but James only sniggered when Hugo asked him about it.

As he recited the scores of the Chudley Cannons versus the Falmouth Falcons, Ginny said, "Yes, Ron, I _know _dementors aren't safe, but these supporters know very powerful Dark Ma-"

Hugo snapped, "Who _cares_ about imprisoning the supporters properly? Voldemort's long gone, they got NO ONE to fight for. This is all just stupid talk. You already broke their wands, you could keep them in public and they'll have no Dark Magic to do."

Hermione said sternly, "Don't you talk back to me, young man. All of you, go to bed. The adults need to talk."

When one of these four parents said "The adults need to talk," that meant they would discuss the actions of what a certain child did and how they should be punished. Of course, since there four certain adults hado nce tried to spy on the Order of Phoenix using Extendable Ears, these adults were experts at Imperturbing Charms, much to the five children's dissapointment.

"Hugo, I bet they're going to punish because of your brilliant remark," Rose muttered. Often, it was James who had to take the blame for the five childrens' punishments, but for once, it was Hugo.

When the adults came in to say good night to all five children, they turned the lights on and said sternly, "All right, we need to talk."

And thus began the biggest talk of their lives.

Now the five children were aboard a plane, with some flight attendant watching their every move. They were going to Miami to meet their "Uncle Dawson", who helped Harry out of a tight spot once(for some reason, Ron and him shared secret grins at the mention of it), and they would have spend one week there, also practicing their Muggle skills as there were no wizards in Miami. Rose, being the only one who payed close attention to the life of Muggles, would have to cover for her brother and three cousins.

"It's not his fault," Albus said kindly. "Dad said the entire family was going to France because they want to tighten up security in Beauxbatons because of some tip-off about Dark Magic being there. AND Uncle Dursley's in Majorca with his family, so we can't stay with him."

"Whatever," grumbled James, tired of hearing Albus repeat the same thing over and over again that entire morning.

The flight attendant glanced at them and walked over. James perked up."Do you need anything?" she asked sweetly.

James smirked at her. "Well, I-" but flinched as Albus elbowed him. Hard.

"Okay, then," the flight attendant says, smiling back at James, and he grinned as she mouthed, "Call me."

"Did you see that, Albus?" James whispered.

Albus rolled his eyes. "You flirting with her? Yeah, stop it. Uncle Dawson has a seventeen year old daughter, go flirt with her."

"Good idea, Albus," James said.

"I was _joking!"_ Albus hissed, but James only laughed and turned to look out the window.

* * *

**SOOO sorry for the short chapter! This is only the introduction, and I need to let everyone know I'm still alive, so I rushed this. Follow, favorite, review~ Until next time...**

**:)**


End file.
